


It's Supposed To Be Impossible

by PinkPandorafrog



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 06:06:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5118113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPandorafrog/pseuds/PinkPandorafrog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Traveling backwards through time just wasn't possible! At least she'd found Darcy... Now Jane just needed to find a way back with limited resources and without any of her research.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Supposed To Be Impossible

 Jane was on the verge of tears. Desperate, frustrated tears. She sat back against her stool, taking in a slow, deep breath to steady herself as she closed her eyes against the sting of fresh moisture. At least she was able to do this, she told herself firmly. She still got to be in a lab, working towards her actual scientific aims. Poor Darcy was stuck in the typing pool. Daniel absolutely believed that she had a degree in political science, but as the new chief of a satellite office of the SSR, there really wasn't a lot he could do about it.

It was just that she'd lost all of her work. _All_ of it. Technically it wasn't lost, she knew exactly where it was, around 70 years in the future. But here she was, trapped in a time that was significantly technologically inferior, which not only made certain things just impossible but also slowed everything that was possible down considerably.

She had ideas, and thoughts, and remnants of her research floating around in her mind, but it was all mixed together. She needed somewhere to _start_ to make sense of it all, and that kept eluding her. She'd think about it, and then she'd get lost in what had happened and her mind would wander too far to even begin.

The hand on her shoulder startled her. She jumped, eyes flying open as her hand flew to her chest. She whipped her head around to see Howard standing there and looking down at her, dark eyes unreadable. “Why don't you take a break?” He looked a little concerned.

“No, I need to...” Focus. She needed to focus. Not that she'd been doing such a good job of that so far. Every time she tried to concentrate, her thoughts just slid right away.

“Jane, your pencil hasn't touched the paper in the last 20 minutes.” She glanced down at the mostly-blank white page in front of her and sighed. He'd probably been keeping track, too. “Come have a drink with me, I promise this isn't going to go anywhere.”

It probably wouldn't go anywhere with her sitting in front of it either. She gave a slow nod and pushed her stool back to stand up. Rather, slide off, the tables were tall enough to work at standing up and the stools were accordingly tall.

Jane followed him over to his desk. He gestured to the seat and she sank into it, taking the glass of whatever he handed to her. It was a dark reddish color, an experimental sip revealed it to be some kind of wine. It was sweet and kinda strong...

He perched on the front edge of the desk, angled in so that he was still able to look at her and hold a conversation. “What are you stuck on? I'm no theoretical physicist, but I might be able to help.”

“Really, it's just that the whole thing is kind of overwhelming and I don't know where to start. I mean, all of it. Last week I was arguing with your son about my calculations and now I'm...” She swept her arm around his lab. It was state-of-the-art, Howard had insisted that there wasn't any facility in the world that was more technologically advanced. But she knew, she knew deep down inside that it wouldn't be enough. Barring another alien artifact like the one that had brought them back in time, there was going to be no getting back. She lifted her glass to her lips and drank until the burn until the back of her throat got to be too much.

He was watching her silently as she lowered the glass and set it on the desk. She sighed. “This isn't even possible. Purely from a theoretical physics standpoint, time travel isn't possible, _certainly_ not traveling _backwards_.”

“They told me a flying car wasn't possible.” He smirked a little, shaking his head as he lifted the bottle and refilled her glass. “Well, I'm getting there.”

Jane nodded. While Howard's inventions tended heavily towards things that exploded- and this wasn't surprising, she knew how Stark Industries had operated until fairly recently- he did dabble in things that _didn't_. The miniature camera, for example, the flying car. “I thought I was making progress, and then I realized that the entire thing hinged on technology that hasn't been invented yet, and since _I_ didn't create it, I don't know how to get there.”

He stared at her for a moment, eyes unfocused like he was thinking about something. “I may have a copy of the paper by Einstein and Rosen.”

She'd just been reaching for the glass again, but her hand fell away and she looked up at Howard with her eyebrow raised, a smile beginning to spread over her face. There had been a lot of subsequent research, of course, a good potion of it was contained in the black notebook she'd left behind, but having their paper in front of her would help considerably. “Do you have it here?”

“I think so. Just, uh...” He got to his feet and moved over to a filing cabinet, opening the top drawer and rifling through some paper until he came out with a stapled-together bunch of paper and came back towards the desk to hand it to her before she could get up.

Her eyes fell eagerly over the familiar words as she read through it. For the next little while, she went through the paper out loud, discussing some subsequent research and her own observations. Howard listened, interjecting here and there and asking for clarification.

She got up and got her paper and pencil, bringing it back to the desk and retaking her seat so that she could jot down things as they went. By the time Jane was finished going over the paper he was standing behind her, his hands on his shoulders with his thumbs digging into her tense muscles. She was a little bit giddy, probably too much even for good scientific discussion, and a look at the glass in front of her made her realize that she wasn't exactly sure how much she had to drink. The glass was still probably about two-thirds full, and she'd definitely drank more than that. She wasn't _drunk_ , but she definitely wasn't completely sober.

She set the paper on the edge of the desk, slumping down a little as Howard did incredible things to her shoulders with his dexterous hands. “That feels so good.” She wanted to get back to work, but she knew she should probably wait to be completely sober to look over everything and make sure everything stood up.

His hands on her shoulders shifted like he was moving, and then his lips pressed soft and a little bit wet against the side of her neck where it was left bare by her ponytail. “I have an idea,” he said, barely taking his mouth away from her skin to say so.

“What's that?” She could stop him. The idea rolled through her mind but was discarded as his mustache prickled against the underside of her jaw. Jane just felt so good, so warm and comfortable, so happy that even though there was still a lot of work to be done, she had somewhere to _start_. And what he was doing felt nice, too, blending in with the good feelings. Like a celebration? Maybe.

“I may be able to get access to something else from the aliens.” Words were interspersed with his mouth moving up along her neck. “I looked at it when it first came in.” He nipped at the outer curve of her ear. “There were some elements I was unable to identify, but I might be able to build you a base out of the ones I did.”

“That would be helpful.” Her head tilted to the side, eyes closing. A celebration sounded like a really good idea.

His hand was moving forward, fingertips sliding down over her smooth white blouse. “I'm very helpful.” His fingers brushed down over the curve of her breast until he was cupping it. Howard stilled like that for a moment, lips nipping at the top of her ear, and when she didn't protest or push him off he shifted until his palm was rubbing against her nipple through her clothes.

She turned her head towards him, maybe to say something, but his mouth closed over hers. He licked into her mouth almost right away, his tongue stroking alongside hers. And that felt pretty good too, it had been a while since she'd done anything like this. He tasted like the wine they'd both drank, sweet with a bit of a bite. He cradled the back of her skull with his other hand.

Jane reached up and caught the front of his shirt in her hand. He'd taken off his tie and undone the buttons on his shirt, and her fingers slid inside against his undershirt. He made an appreciative noise. His mouth moved against hers, he really did know how to kiss. Then again, she'd heard about his various “conquests,” it wasn't a big surprise.

His hand was moving back up over her chest until he was opening the front of her blouse. These clothes weren't nearly as comfortable as what she'd let behind, but Howard seemed to know what he was doing as he deftly pulled her buttons apart with one hand. He opened the shirt to her waist. His fingers were sliding along her skin again, moving up to slip over her bra. He toyed with her nipple first over her bra, then slipped under it to roll the pebbled peak between the knuckles of his first two fingers.

She knew where this was going, she'd known pretty much as soon as he kissed her. She undid the buttons on his own shirt, pulling it up out of the waist of his pants. Her neck was starting to ache a little, though, from being twisted to the side like that for so long, so she slipped away. Standing up made his hands fall away, and he looked down at her in question as she turned towards him. He wasn't quite as tall as Tony but still a good bit taller than her, and her head fell back a little so that she could meet his dark eyes.

There was a faintly questioning look as he stepped into her, his hand coming out to rest against her hip. “For a second I thought you were gonna tell me to stop.”

“No, just a better angle.” She reached for him, looping her arms around his neck and tugging until he came down to meet her lips again. His arm came around her, hand settling between her shoulder blades as his mouth moved against hers.

Howard slid his hand up over the high waist of her slacks until he was touching her skin again, fingertips skimming up until they were sliding into her bra again. He rolled her nipple between his knuckles until she was gasping and arching towards him, her fingers clenching in the hair at the nape of his neck.

When she pulled back to breathe, drawing a deep, slightly shaking breath, his eyes were liquid heat looming over her. Her hands caught in the collar of his shirt and she tugged it down until he let her push it off his shoulders. He looked a little surprised at that, but he didn't say anything.

Her eyes moved around the room. The desk would probably be just a little too low to be comfortable, but the table she'd been at before, that looked like just the right height. She grabbed the front of his belt and started backing towards it, eyes wide as she looked up at him.

“You don't waste any time.” He let her pull him over to the table, his eyes flicking between her face and their path.

She let him go to put her hands on the cool surface and hop up on it. “Did you want to stop?” An eyebrow arched as she looked at him.

He stared at her for half a second before he was kissing her again, his hands pulled off her blouse and then undoing her bra and pulling it off. She didn't know where he was putting her clothing, didn't really care. He pulled away long enough to shed his own shirt and then his face was buried in her neck even as he was reaching for the zipper on her slacks.

Jane pulled his belt open, undid the front of his pants and let them fall. He was wearing shorts, she could feel the fabric under her fingers, but it was really only in the way. She pushed those down as well, searching until her grip closed over the smooth length of his erection.

He made a hungry-sounding noise against her clavicle. His hand steadied her as he lowered her back against the top of the table.

She gasped, and he pulled away, eyebrows raised in concern as he looked down at her. “It's cold,” she told him. She wasn't really complaining, it would warm up soon enough.

Howard chuckled. “Your idea.” His fingers were busy at the waist to her slacks, and she lifted her hips so that he could slide them down and off. His eyes dropped to her pelvis as her panties followed after them, his tongue coming out to wet his lips.

He was spreading her open, his hands just against the tops of the insides of her thighs, his thumbs gently parting her labia. There was a quick glance to her face before his attention returned to the apex of her thighs. One thumb drifted in, and she sucked in another breath as it flicked against her clit.

Her feet went around his hips, hooking behind him and pulling him in. Surprise was on his face again as he looked up at her. “I should grab a rubber.” Like he was asking her if he should.

And he probably should. She had an IUD, but that wouldn't protect against STDs and if Howard got around as much as he was rumored to... “Yeah.”

Her legs fell from his lean hips and as he turned away to go back to the desk, Jane let her hand slide up over her hip until she was rubbing her middle finger across the same sensitive bead of nerves that he'd just been toying at.

She heard the wooden drawer in the front of his desk open and close, and he swore under his breath as he turned back towards her. “Jane...” He walked back over to the table looking at exactly what she was doing. She had to close her eyes against the intensity of his gaze, but he made no move to stop her.

And if he wasn't going to stop her, Jane wasn't going to stop. She let her finger roll back and forth until she was rocking into her hand, her pleasure rising in a hot spiral. Her body was starting to tingle, her world closing down around her, and she felt a pair of hands settling against her thighs again, pushing her legs apart. The broad head of his cock was brushing against her cunt, then slowly pushing inside.

It felt so much better with something to grip around. He started rocking into her, and it wasn't long before she was gripping his wrist with her free hand, her entire body coming to a halt. Just for a second, and then warmth flooded through her as she clenched rhythmically around Howard's shaft.

As she came down from her high she reached for him, wrapping her legs tightly around his hips and gripping onto his arms. He was moving faster now, and she rolled her hips up to each stroke. His fingers pressed into her hips as he surged into her.

He drove into her again and again, the sounds of skin meeting skin providing a base for each sigh and gasp that slipped out. Jane could feel her pleasure rising again, but it wasn't enough. She let go of Howard's wrist but before she could get there his thumb was rolling a firm circle against her clit again and she let out a long moan.

She couldn't keep her hands still, running them along her torso, pinching lightly at her nipples. She was writhing against the table, her skin sticking a little as she moved up into Howard.

He was getting close, his rhythm stuttering. There was a strained groan and he slowed down- was he waiting for her? She was close, so close, just a few more strokes against her heated flesh sent her spinning over the edge again. He was right behind her, stiffening with his cock buried as deep as he could get it.

He stayed like that for a moment before slipping away, moving off through the lab, probably in search of a garbage can. Jane sat up, looking around the room for clothes. In just a few seconds she was sitting on the table again, only now she was wearing her panties and Howard's shirt buttoned up over her breasts.

Howard smiled as he walked back over to her, still naked but carrying both glasses of wine. “More port?” He handed her a glass. “That looks much better on you than it does on me.”

“Maybe I'll keep it.” He was smiling, but she wasn't kidding. Well, he'd find out soon enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Struggled with this more than was pretty, but it's done!!


End file.
